youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Face Your Fears
"Face Your Fears" is a ''Young Justice'' comic book story released as the first half of the "Free Comic Book Day" promotional comic cover-titled "Free Comic Book Day: Young Justice/Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Super Sampler" (using the logos for each). It was later reprinted in DC Nation #1 (August 2012). Solicitation This super sampler is the perfect place to check out two sensational series from the DC Kids line, Young Justice and Batman: The Brave & The Bold, based on the popular animated series seen on Cartoon Network. It includes two exciting, all-new stories that readers of all ages will enjoy! Synopsis The Team is sent to Salt Flats, Colorado by Red Tornado, where Psycho-Pirate managed to steal a canister of plutonium. Psycho-Pirate uses his Medusa Mask to control the plant's workers and security, and give them an intense hate for the Team. Aqualad orders Kid Flash to abandon the fight and go after Psycho-Pirate and the canister. But the villain is not fooled: as soon as Kid Flash comes close, he instills anxiety into the young speedster. Kid Flash breaks down in fear; the rest of the Team quickly falls under the same spell. :Kid Flash imagines he's no longer fast enough to be Flash's sidekick. Flash never wanted, or chose him to be his sidekick. However he still eats all the time and he's always hungry. Everybody thinks he's a joke. He also seems to feel a little jealous of the rest of the Team because unlike them, Flash never wanted him as his partner and didn't welcome him as his partner like the others' mentors did. :Robin has always been around fearless people—the Flying Graysons, Batman—but he is now very afraid. Afraid Batman won't need him, and as he's the youngest member, neither will the Team. He also questions the fact that Batman chose him to be his partner rather then someone who's fearless. :Superboy imagines that he will never be as good as Superman. :Aqualad feels a certain fear on land; he feels heavier, and the aromas in the air make it different for him to concentrate. He is afraid he cannot live up to his king's expectations. :Miss Martian feels like an outsider on Earth. She learned of Earth's culture from her television shows, but real life is different; she had no problem controlling her telepathy watching TV, but now, she hears everyone's thoughts. And she realizes that things on Earth aren't what they are made out to be on TV. '' Kid Flash eventually realizes not everyone thinks he's a joke: Robin did entrust him with his secret identity after all. He shakes off the effects of the Medusa Mask before the others, which he speculates is due to his sped-up metabolism. He throws mud at Psycho-Pirate and takes off the Mask—freeing everyone from his spell—and the canister of plutonium. At that point, Psycho-Pirate's contact, Atomic Skull, arrives to take over. He obtains the canister, but by now, the entire team has recovered. Though Atomic Skull fights them all off and gets away with the plutonium, Miss Martian knocks the canister out of his hands with telekinesis. Atomic Skull blasts her, causing the plutonium to fall. Kid Flash catches it before it hits the ground. Title "Face your fears" is an expression used when someone has to overcome their own fears. The Medusa Mask also resembles a face. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="2" | Atomic Skull | |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="2" | Psycho-Pirate | |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="2" | Flying Graysons | |- | colspan="3" | G-Gnomes |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="2" | Two-Face | |- Continuity * Robin's opening narration recaps the events of July 8, as seen in "Fireworks" and [[Stopover|''Young Justice #0]]. * Superboy mentions meeting Superman "only a few times". The first time was in "Fireworks". The second meeting shown on screen was in "Schooled", which took place a week after the events of this issue. * Robin's closing narrations foreshadows the events of "Infiltrator", where Artemis joins the Team. Trivia * In Aqualad's "fear flashback" scene, the Team is shown watching "The Flaming C" on TV. * Kid Flash says "Miss Martian and I". He has learned from his mistakes, because in ''Young Justice'' #0, his mother had to correct his "Robin, Aqualad and me". Goofs * In Red Tornado's (only) speech bubble, "communiqué" is erroneously spelled without the accent. * Plutonium is a silver-gray metal. It does not glow orange, and does not resemble a rock. * In Aqualad's fear flashback, Robin's sunglasses are missing. Cultural references * Atomic Skull's vehicle strongly resembles the runabouts from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Questions Answered questions * Why didn't Flash want a young partner? (Answer) * What is the "Half-life" Atomic Skull mentions? (Answer) * What "personal things" doesn't Miss Martian want everyone to know? (Answer) Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Mike Norton Category:Comic issues penciled by Mike Norton Category:Comic issues written by Art Baltazar Category:Comic issues written by Franco Aureliani